The protection of surfaces can be achieved through coatings that can adhere to the surface and act as a dense barrier against aggressive conditions. Typical protective coatings include silicone-based materials which, when cured, provide a dense ceramic coating. Silicone coatings tend to condense rapidly without leaving organic functionalities for the adhesion of any foreign polymer material. Accordingly, top-coating over silicone coatings is extremely difficult. Additionally, current commercially available silicone-based coating compositions include several components which are packaged individually and must be mixed in appropriate ratios just prior to the application, and cured at elevated temperatures once applied. After mixing the individual components, the individual components being reacting and transforming into a solid product. thus, the mixed composition must be used quickly, and leftover or unused material becomes useless solid waste product. Further, while some conventional silicon based coating compositions may allow for curing under ambient conditions, they must further include an appropriate catalyst.